


something about rust’s philosophy

by chesapeakerapper



Category: True Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakerapper/pseuds/chesapeakerapper
Summary: But Rust is better.After all those chaos,He found a new way out in the nihilistic predicament of life, that is, the existentialist philosophy developed by Heidegger and Sartre------achieve himself and live himself in this fucking meaningless life.guess that is what makes him different





	something about rust’s philosophy

What is the inner nihility.   
Before we start to discuss, we must divide human core. We can't abandon this possibility because the so-called "people are unified as a whole". Moreover, people are indeed divided. The difference is enormous that even the objectors themselves are surprised. What is nihility? Nihility can be explained in many ways. It can be said as historical, human and life time. But for an individual, the greatest nihility comes from the internal nihility.   
To discuss the core, we must separate the external things. There are three kinds of nihility in human being: loss and failure, blindness and numbness, and powerlessness to nihility. Hope and desire are often end up nothing. When people lose the sense of fulfillment, they will find a huge void of nothingness. But the intangible of nothingness is only the result of the sudden disappearance of tangible things, not the emergence of nothing.   
To say that most people are bothered by this kind of nothingness is mainly due to their ignorance of the future. When a person has not tried to imagine the worst result, he has no ability to bear the result. For one thing, he has no preparation to fight against nihility, and obviously has no way to talk about overcoming nihility. For another, because he has not tried to imagine nihility, he is easy to ignore the existence and the full life Live. What's more sad is that when people are not happy for their existence, they gradually lose their sorrow and pain for nothingness. People become numb people, and their lives lose their ductility, just like rubber exposed in the sun.   
Numbness is more terrible than being lost. The lost inner self feeds back to nothingness, and numbness is that even the inner self is swallowed by nihility. There are many people who have a bright life, but they are doing dirty things in private. Do they have any disease? No,they are not sick, they just lose their own selves they can control. They are the most likely people to go to extremes, no matter the extreme of life or death, there is no difference for them. Is there anything worse than the loss of selves? Yes,absolutely. The real despair is not death, but the peace before it comes.（of course it is so much worse that Rust feel that peace and then wake up losing it） Nothing is easier than giving up thinking, but nothing is more pleasant than thinking. Some people are keen to experience everything in this life, and are keen to launch their own thinking ability to face life, but similarly, the farther people look, the more they will find the real nihility, the more pure and broken nothingness is bottomless, and the more eager eyes can reach the depth of nihility - those where there is no light - but the more we seek the depth of nihility, the more we fear.   
They are people who dance on the steel wire. They embrace life out of pure love for life, but they may fall into the abyss at any time. The more skillful dancers are, the more they will try to challenge the higher steel wire. In this way, they challenge again and again until the sudden arrival of nihility, the biggest and inevitable nihility, which exists from the birth of man 。  
But Rust is better.After all those chaos,He found a new way out in the nihilistic predicament of life, that is, the existentialist philosophy developed by Heidegger and Sartre------achieve himself and live himself in this fucking meaningless life.  
guess that is what makes him different


End file.
